


Moans

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clueless Hyungs, Confused Donghyuck, M/M, MarkHyuck another fight, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Smut, Thirsty Mark Lee, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He didn't know why he had gotten curious about it. Really. He didn't know. It must have been the boredom, or maybe it was his desire to find something that he and the rest of the members could laugh about.Because really, he was most certain that whatever the "MarkHyuck moans" video the fan was talking about and was claiming to sound exactly like them, it had to be really bad, even worse than the bad porns he had found on Yuta's laptop. He was most certain that he would have a good laugh about it, before finally sharing it to everyone else because good things were meant to be shared.Except, he didn't laugh.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 65
Kudos: 729
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

When people said that boredom could kill, Mark didn't expect that it would kill him this way— out of embarrassment over coming inside his sweatpants just by listening to the voice of his dongsaeng.

Well, it wasn't really him, but fuck, who ever that person was, they really sounded the same.

How did all of this happened?

Maybe, Mark should have known better than to waste his short free time. He should have probably just wrote some lyrics which he could use in the future, or maybe he should have practiced his guitar. Heck, he could have even slept all day since sleep was very much a luxury during promotions. There were a lot of other things that Mark could have done but no, he had chosen to watch random videos on YouTube.

It started out wholesome, watching a few live performances, and his own fancams just some he could assess which was good and which aspect he was lacking, and how he could improve them before their upcoming comeback. After that, he began scrolling through their NCT DAILY account. Everything was going well, until he decided read the comments for one of their videos, the one where they were preparing for a year end performance.

Don't get him wrong. Reading comments always felt nice, especially since the fans never really shied away from showering them with compliments. Besides, it was through reading their comments that they could find out what fans like the most, from their songs, outfit, up to the ships they're trying to sail.

So reading the comments were pretty much just a harmless thing to do.

Except he stumbled upon a certain comment that wasn't as harmless as he thought it would be.

It wasn't a hate comment. For some reasons, hate comments were mostly buried down the section, most probably because their fans were working hard to make the good comments appear on top. In order to see them, he might need to find them the entire day and thankfully, he had a lot of better things to do than find something that could potentially ruin his day.

It was just a comment mentioning a timestamp in the video, where Donghyuck had sneakily kissed his neck and ran away with Mark chasing after him.

"Donghyuck's moan. OMG, I am such a MarkHyuck shipper. "

Mark chuckled. He wasn't surprised anymore. For some reasons, a lot of their fans ship him with the younger member of their group ever since their debut days, some even before that. He used to be weirded out by it back then, having grown up in Canada, he wasn't really used to this shipping thing that fans do. He and Donghyuck were after all just friends. Just bros in the same group. There wasn't anything romantic going on between them. But through the years, Mark had learned to accept this as an aspect in the fan culture. He had gotten used to it, and in turn, he had gotten more tolerant of Donghyuck's antics in showing skinships in front of the camera.

It was a harmless comment, Mark decided, although this was where his misery began. He should have just scrolled passed it immediately, but curiosity got the best of him and he clicked to see more of the replies and then thus began his own self-destruction.

"Lol, you should search for the MarkHyuck moans. Really sounds like them."

He didn't know why he had gotten curious about it. Really. He didn't know. It must have been the boredom, or maybe it was his desire to find something that he and the rest of the members could laugh about.

Because really, he was most certain that whatever the "MarkHyuck moans" video the fan was talking about and was claiming to sound exactly like them, it had to be really bad, even worse than the bad porns he had found on Yuta's laptop. He was most certain that he would have a good laugh about it, before finally sharing it to everyone else because good things were meant to be shared.

Except, he didn't laugh. There wasn't anything funny about the video, not when Donghyuck's desperate moans filled his ears from the very beginning of the video.

Fuck! It wasn't him, right? It had to be fake! But why did it sound to much like him?

At this point, Mark should have had listened to his head and stop playing the video, but somehow, his other head, the one that wasn't places on top of his shoulders, had a different opinion, and damn right, that head won over the other.

The harsh skin slapping was a little bothersome, but Donghyuck's (or rather fake Donghyuck's) moans sounded like he was having fun being fucked roughly.

It was a few seconds in the video. When Mark's own moans (it sounded like him) began joining the mix of Donghyuck's pleasured sounds and their skin slapping.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and most of all, he couldn't believe himself for continuing to watch the video.

Or rather to listen.

The video was pretty much just a slide show of their pictures together, so innocent in comparison to the background audio that he was listening, too. The combination didn't make sense so he opted to just close his eyes.

Bad decision. A really bad decision.

For the moment that he shut his lids, the image of him bending Donghyuck forward and fucking him roughly filled his head.

Before he knew it, he was already repeating the video that was just a little over a minute long, while shoving one of his hands down his sweatpants as his own real moans mixed with the sounds that the pseudo MarkHyuck were creating. It wasn't long until he was bucking on his own hands, orgasming at the thought of having sex with one his groupmates.

Only then did rationality and shame dawned upon him. What the fuck did he just do?

It was, Donghyuck, for Pete's sake, and they had known each other since they were kids. Why would he even think about putting his dick in any part of the younger's body? It was weird, and it felt so wrong on so many levels. He wasn't supposed to think about him that way!

He quickly exited the video and began clearing his searches and history. No one had to find out about what he just did. It was a secret that he was going to carry for his entire life. No one would know that he ever had fantasized about doing something sexual with one of his dongsaeng.

~

Comebacks were a bitch, quite literally, for preparations for them were like moments spent in hell, especially if you were Mark, who had to juggle his activities with NCT and SUPERM. Every bones and muscles of his body were aching at the hectic schedules, between dance practices, recordings, and photos and video shoots. While singing and dancing on the stage were definitely their dream, and having recognition over their talent was a great achievement, it didn't change the fact the comeback preparations were a massive pain in the ass.

Especially this specific comeback.

The MarkHyuck video was a curse, for even after the days that had passed after watching it, Mark was still reaping the consequences of his actions. He found himself unable to meet Donghyuck's eyes, in fear of giving away his thoughts. Not to mention that everytime he would look at him and listen to him, Mark couldn't help but think about how he would sound and look like if Mark would push him to the nearest wall while thrusting inside him in a fast and merciless pace. Would he moan? Would he whine? Would he beg Mark to stop or would he beg him for more?

Great. So Mark was definitely lusting after his group mate. If only admitting to it would immediately make the feeling go away.

It did not, hence Mark figured that the best solution to his problem was to avoid Donghyuck at all cost. It would have been easier, if he was going to promote with SUPERM, but no, this was an NCT 127 comeback that they were preparing for, so avoiding Donghyuck was next to impossible.

"Next".

He still managed to do so, by always sticking with either Yuta or Jungwoo. Still, he should have known that he was bound to interact with the younger one way or another. This day happened to be that day.

"Ten minute break! " Their choreographer announced, and everyone took that as their cue to find a specific place in the dance practice room where they could rest.

Mark picked a corner after picking up his bottled water. He wasn't really in the mood to play along with Jungwoo and Yuta's antics, so he opted out with just sitting on his own. It was a bad decision, something he belatedly realized as he saw Donghyuck bounding towards him.

"Mark-hyung! "

Fuck. He had to get away. He really wasn't sure how to deal with the younger and he was quite sure that anyone else on his position would feel the same. For Pete's sake, he was the reason for one of Mark's blissful orgasms, how was he supposed to act the way he used to before in front of him?

Too bad, his mind short-circuited, deeming him unable to come up with an excuse to send Donghyuck away. Before he knew it, Donghyuck already had his head on Mark's lap, while he stole the bottled water from Mark's hand.

"I'm so tired. "

Mark didn't really have the heart to push him away. He looked so tired. After all, it wasn't long since promotions for "Ridin" was wrapped up, and here he was, preparing for an NCT 127 promotion. He knew how it was like to not have enough breaks between promotions.

This could have been one of those days when Mark would allow Donghyuck to use a part of his body as a pillow. After all, the younger had done that a lot of times before and Mark never found any reason to push the other away, except when he was extremely annoyed or when he just wanted to tease the younger.

This was never an issue until this day.

Donghyuck's newly dyed purple hair was sticking to his forehead because if sweat, his mouth was slightly open as he gasp for air, all while his eyes were shut tightly as he shifted to fit comfortable on Mark's lap.

He knew that the younger was tired for having to dance to the same choreography over and over again for the past hours and that was the reason why Donghyuck looked that way. Yet, his dirty mind kept thinking that this was how he would probably look like in post orgasmic bliss after Mark took his time to make both of them feel good. This was probably how he would look like after minutes of moaning Mark's name over and over again as he pounded him repeatedly.

No. This was bad. He wasn't supposed to think about it inside the practice room where he was surrounded by all the other members. Most of all, he wasn't supposed to think about it when Donghyuck's head was innocently lying on his lap.

He could feel himself growing inside his pants, horny just by the sight of Donghyuck's fuck out look.

Oh, fuck no! One wrong move from Donghyuck and he would found out and then he would freak out, and then things would be we weird between the two of them.

No! He wouldn't let that happen!

In his hurry to hide his "secret" from Donghyuck, he immediately pushed the younger off of him and sent him rolling on the floor… a bit too harshly.

Everyone's eyes immediately landed on them in both curiosity and worry, but none of their stares made scared Mark the same way that Donghyuck was staring at him.

He was obviously upset at being pushed away harshly, as evident by the accusing glare that he was throwing at Mark's direction.

"Geez, simply telling me off would have been enough, you know? Sorry for bothering you. "

Before Mark could even try to come up with an apology, Donghyuck already left through the door, Taeil and Johnny chasing after him, as the rest, including Mark, stayed there in stunned silence.

Taeyong cleared his throat as he stared worriedly at Mark. "Are you two fighting again? "

Mark immediately shook his head, as he pulled his legs together in order to cover his "secret". "No, hyung, I…"

So what was he supposed to say? That he got hard just by looking at Donghyuck's exhausted expression? Great! How was he supposed to explain to them?

Taeyong sighed before nodding at him understandingly. For a while, that sent him into panic mode. "It's fine. I get it. You're tired and a little cranky. I'm like that too, at times. Just… just try to be civil and gentle with each other. Donghyuck is probably tired, too, so it must have really hurt him when you pushed him like that. Maybe try to talk it out later and then try to not do it again? "

Mark sighed before nodding immediately, ashamed of dampening the mood of their entire team. This was going to be a long day.

~

Or week.

After that incident, Donghyuck avoided Mark like plague, obviously still upset at how Mark had behaved.

He wanted to be grateful for it. After all, Donghyuck avoiding him meant that he wouldn't be popping a boner accidentally anytime soon. That was something that he was supposed to be thankful for, right?

Except Mark already missed him so much. He wasn't used to Donghyuck not clinging to his side at a random time of the day. He wasn't used to the younger being so distant.

There were only a few times when the same thing happened before. One happened between Cherry Bomb and We Young promotion where a small misunderstanding between them blew up into an argument that took too long to be resolved. The other time was when Donghyuck got injured while rehearsing for their year end performance on 2018. He had missed a lot of their overseas concerts and shows back then, but more importantly, Mark missed him more.

While most of the time, he liked to pretend to be annoyed by the attention that Donghyuck was showering him, he mostly only did so because he liked the reaction he was getting from the younger. He liked that the younger would get whiny until finally, Mark would relent and allow the other to cuddle him. He never really hated Donghyuck's clinginess.

So now that the other was withdrawing all of those attention from him, he was feeling so Donghyuck deprived.

Mark had just finished his turn recording his part for their new song, but he opted to linger for long, with hopes of finally getting the opportunity to apologize to Donghyuck properly. While it's true that popping a boner just by the sight of him was really troubling, it was nothing compared to the sudden gap that they had between them.

It was a masochistic decision, Mark belatedly realized because not only did Donghyuck never look his way, he also did become clingier to the other members, most specifically Taeil and Johnny. As of the moment, Donghyuck was playfully trying to kiss their eldest member on the cheeks, the latter, half-laughing and half trying to avoid Donghyuck's puckered lips, while Johnny on the other hand was recording everything on his camera.

It wasn't fair. It used to be him wh Donghyuck always bothered for attention. It wasn't fair that just because of one stupid mistake, Donghyuck would pick his new favorite!

But was he really Donghyuck's favorite?

When he thought about it, especially during their last two promotions, there were more time when Donghyuck was with either their two eldest, than when he was with him. Most of the times, he was back hugging Taeil, and if he wasn't, he was being carried by Johnny on his back.

Since when were they closer to Donghyuck, much closer than Mark?

He didn't know why, but he became increasingly jealous, especially when somehow, while Mark was spacing out, whatever it was that the three of them were doing suddenly turned into a tickle fight.

Were they even allowed to play that way? The comeback was near. They shouldn't be playing harshly which could lead to injuries! Besides, Donghyuck wasn't done recording his parts. It wasn't the time for him to exhaust his voice laughing and…

"Ah, hyung, stop! "

Oh shit. Why was he whining like that? Why did he have to sound like that? It did nothing else other than to remind Mark of the very audio that he was desperately trying to forget.

More importantly, why was he whining like that to Johnny and Taeil? Mark didn't like the idea of another person eliciting a sound like that from Donghyuck. It was supposed to be him getting that reaction from Donghyuck as he push him down to the bed, undress him, spread his legs, and…

"Oh my God, will you stop it? "

In Mark's defense, he was really talking to himself, he didn't mean to say his thoughts out loud. Unfortunately, he did, and the fact that he was facing the direction of the three made it seem like he was talking to them.

Well crap. He was totally fucked.

"Is there a problem, Mark? "

It was Johnny who had asked him, but he didn't dare look away from Donghyuck who turned from looking at him in surprise to glaring at him angrily.

"If you have a problem sharing the same space with me, then, just say so. I'll make sure to never be in the same room as you again! "

Wait, what? That was far from what Mark had in mind. But before he could say something to correct Donghyuck, the younger already left the room.

"You need to get a hold of yourself, Mark," Johnny told him as before leaving the room as well, obviously disappointed, while Taeil just walk away wordlessly.

Great. Not only did he manage to piss Donghyuck off even more, but he also managed to upset two of his hyung. Amazing!

He felt someone tapping him on his back to get his attention, a little to harsher than necessary, but well, he was spacing out again, so maybe that was needed.

"What's up between you and Donghyuck? " Yuta asked before sitting down next to him.

"Hyung, nothing! " he defensively denied, as the question almost immediately lead him into thinking about the lewd thoughts he was having about the younger. "I swear it's nothing. "

"O…kay, " Yuta said. "But why do you keep on glaring at him? "

"I… what? "

Yuta shook his head in disbelief. "Mark, you're always glaring at him. Sometimes, all of us fear that you would just suddenly pin him down and beat the hell out of him. "

Mark gulped. Yuta was probably right about him thinking about pinning Donghyuck down, but for an entirely different reason.

"Why would you think that way? "

Yuta looked at him like he had grown two heads. "You're always glaring at him! Even Donghyuck thinks that you hate him for a reason he doesn't know. "

"He what? But I don't hate him! "

"You act as if you do."

"But I…"

Well Mark pushed Donghyuck of off him and then accidentally screamed at him. He couldn't blame them for thinking that was.

"Hyung, I swear, I don't hate him. I just…"

Well fuck it, how was he supposed to explain that he having impure thoughts about their maknae?

"Look, Mark, you don't have to explain to me or to anyone else. Whatever it is, it's between you and him, but just, the comeback is nearing. Maybe try to get over everything and at least be civil with each other? "

Mark hung his head. He really should do something about it as soon as he could.

~

Mark didn't expect that soon would immediately come the next day.

After recording a few changes to his part in one of their B-side tracks, Mark found himself being called over by their leader. His initial thought was that he would clearly be scolded after how he had behaved the other day. Fighting with his dongsaeng was one thing, but screaming at two of his hyung was another level of disrespect.

So when he and Taeyong were finally alone in one of the empty practice rooms, he didn't waste anytime apologizing to their leader.

"Hyung, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scream at them yesterday. I swear I wasn't even talking to them, I was talking to myself! "

Taeyong blinked at him, a bit taken aback by Mark's reaction.

"Hey, calm down, " Taeyong said patting him lightly on the shoulders. "You don't really have to apologize to me about that. Maybe to Johnny and Taeil hyung because they're quite upset with your behaviour, but I didn't come here to talk to you about them. I am actually here to ask something else from you.

"So you see, about you and Donghyuck, don't you think it's only rightful that you sort out your differences before promotions start? You see, the managers spoke to me earlier, because apparently, they also noticed something between the two of you. As much as I want to respect your private affairs, I feel like they are also right, that your situation will affect the overall dynamics of the group. Besides, they were a little worried about how fans would react. Back then, the two of you could get away with it because you're both young, and the fans assumed you were fighting about something petty. This time, however, the managers fear that that wouldn't be the case. "

Mark just nodded. He understood, and he felt a little guilty over compromising their groups promotion, all because he couldn't seem to control his hormones in front of Lee Donghyuck.

"How about this, " Taeyong said while patting his shoulders once again. "I already sent Donghyuck home earlier, because he was already acting irritable about everything. Why don't you go back to the dorm since you're already done with recording for today. I'll try to keep everyone here for as long as I can. Do you think it's enough time for both of you to talk to each other? "

That's how Mark found himself in the dorm, nervously trying to come up with a proper apology and explanation to Donghyuck, about how he wasn't mad at him, and that he was just having a really personal crisis. In his mind, he began picturing thirteen years old Donghyuck with a mouthful of rice. It's a cute and endearing memory, an adorable reminder that Donghyuck was the same gross kid Mark grew up together in SM Entertainment. He wasn't someone that Mark should be fantasizing with.

Unfortunately for him, life had another plan.

One thing that Mark knew in the past about their dorm, through a scarring experience of overhearing what Johnny and Ten were doing inside the former and Donghyuck's room, was that the walls were thin. Absolutely thin, that some had to be really be careful about the sounds they were making, what ever sound it was.

Mark already heard the faint moaning from the moment that he entered the door. It was so faint, that he actually thought that his mind was playing a trick on him.

That had to be it, right? There was no way that Mark was actually listening to Donghyuck's actual and real moans.

As Mark continued to walk towards the direction of Donghyuck and Johnny's room, the sound grew louder. Mark felt his mouth getting dry as he continued to swallow down.

This wasn't real. This got to be a product of his dirty imagination.

Unfortunately for him, it was. As real as the feeling of the sudden tightness in his pants.

His initial reaction was to run away, to lock himself inside his room, and jerk off in peace. That was just the most reasonable thing to do.

But then, another idea popped inside his head. What if Donghyuck wasn't moaning for the same reason that Mark was thinking?

What if he was having a nightmare?

Mark had once read about young men dying in their sleep, all because their roommates didn't wake them up while they were having a nightmare.

He couldn't let the same thing happen to Donghyuck right?

He would just take a peek, just to check. It he was having a nightmare, then Mark would proceed to wake him up. If he was doing something else, Mark would just walk away.

Again, unfortunately, his body wasn't one with his thoughts.

For the moment that he opened the door, he couldn't just simply walk away, not when the sight before him already captivated him.

Donghyuck looked pretty sitting with his back on the headboard, pants-less and with his legs spread, while his eyes were trained on the screen of his laptop. Mark didn't know what he was watching, for he had his AirPods on, but it was obviously something racy. Why else would he have a hand in his cock if it wasn't, right?

Donghyuck was hot. His skin was glistening in sweat and his face contorting in pleasure while playing with himself. But more importantly, the sounds he was making were sending shocks towards Mark's own cock.

It was better. It was real. The real moans from Donghyuck that Mark had been thirsting about.

Just when Mark was just enjoying this peaceful moment, Donghyuck finally seemed to notice him.

~

"Hyung, what the fuck? "

Donghyuck immediately shut his laptop close and threw his AirPods in the bed while quickly getting under the sheets to hide his exposed manhood.

Only then did Mark finally realized what he had been doing— creepily watching Donghyuck as he pleasure himself. And yet, ashamed as he might be, he couldn't just shake the image off of his head, nor could he do the same to heat he was feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"So what now, hyung? Does me jerking off bothers you as well? "

Donghyuck look angry, but he looked more frustrated than angry over not being able to climax. Mark wanted nothing more that to give him what he wanted, to provide him the release that he needed.

"Hyung, what is your problem with me? Don't tell me it's nothing, because you obviously hate me for a reason, don't deny it! "

Mark swallowed hard. Donghyuck was panting as he spoke, as if out of breathe. Mark wanted to take his breathe away in an entirely pleasurable manner.

"Hyung, you're doing it again! You're looking at me as if you want to beat the shit out of me. Fine then, do it. And then leave me in peace! "

The problem was that Mark didn't want to beat him at all.

"I want to fuck you. "

"Hyung, I… what did you say? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see familiar usernames in the kudos and comments section. Happy to see you in my works even if I posted this anonymously. 💚

Everything happened in a blur, one minute Donghyuck was angrily shouting at him and then the next moment, Mark was already on the bed beside him, spooning him from behind as his hands continued where Donghyuck had stopped earlier. Donghyuck's breath hitched whenever Mark's thumb brushed on the slit of his cock, before whining desperately as Mark continued to jerk him off in a slow and tantalizing pace.

"F-faster, hyung! "

There was no fake MarkHyuck audio clips that could ever compare to Donghyuck's actual moans. The real ones were better especially since Mark didn't anymore need to close his eyes in order to imagine what Donghyuck would look like. All he had to do was prop himself up slightly and he could see the way Donghyuck's face contort in pleasure, a pleasure that Mark was bringing to him.

"Hyuuuung! "

Donghyuck was a huge whiner, a demanding receiver, something that wasn't anymore a shocker to Mark considering the younger's actual personality. He wasn't surprised, but that didn't mean he didn't like what he was seeing.

He liked it whenever Donghyuck would attempt to thrust on Mark's hand, only to fail miserably as as Mark's tight hold on his body prohibited him from doing so. He liked seeing Donghyuck get desperate, he liked seeing his donsaeng under his own mercy.

"Hyung, please!"

"What do you want, baby? " he asked, feigning ignorance, slowing down his pace even more.

"Hyung, I want to cum! "

Donghyuck was shameless, he was so direct. He had no qualm asking for what he really wanted, not even bothering with his choice of words.

"I want you to make me cum, please. Make me cum and then fuck me the way you said you wanted. Make me cum over and over again until I forget who Lee Donghyuck is! "

Mark liked him like this, whiny, desperate and needy. All for him. All because of him.

Mark gathered the precum leaking off of the younger's cock and used it as lube before quickening his pace, giving Donghyuck what he was asking.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck hyung! "

Donghyuck gripped on his arm tightened, his fingernails digging on to Mark's skin. Yet, Mark didn't know if the younger was trying to pry Mark's arms off of him, or if he was holding on to Mark for support. It didn't matter. Mark had had a feeling that Donghyuck didn't know either. That the younger didn't know anything other that what he was currently feeling.

"Hyung… hng… close! "

Mark understood and quickened his pace even more while simultaneously rutting against Donghyuck's back. He was also needing release, but fuck, the way that Donghyuck was reacting to his touched made him feel like he could cum just by watching his reaction.

It didn't take long before Donghyuck's moans became urgent as he began spurting cum on Mark's hand and on the bed.

And again, the fake audio clip didn't do Donghyuck a justice. The maker of the video didn't know that Donghyuck is actually a screamer.

Mark could only thank Taeyong, their leader, for holding everyone back. There was no way that they could live it down, had anybody from their team ever heard the sounds Donghyuck were making.

But Mark really loved the sounds. He wanted to hear more!

It took a few seconds before Donghyuck finally calmed down, screams and moans turning into panting as he rubbed Mark's sore arms with his fingers.

Mark gathered the younger's cum with him fingers before experimentally placing them next to Donghyuck's lips. Unsurprisingly, Donghyuck's pink tongue immediately darted out to lick Mark's fingers clean. Soon, he wasn't only licking them, but engulfing Mark's digits in his mouth, moaning obscenely as if enjoying his own taste on Mark's fingers.

Mark pulled his finger out before propping himself up and hovering above Donghyuck, capturing the latter's mouth with his own.

As competitive as he was, Donghyuck never fought for dominance. He just let Mark explore his mouth with his tongue, pliant and giving, very submissive.

Mark liked him that way!

There came a point, however, when Donghyuck began tilting his head to the side, escaping Mark's lips, and no matter how many times Mark tried to kiss him again, he would only just do the same.

For a while, Mark thought that Donghyuck finally came to his senses and began feeling disgusted over what the two of them were doing. His words, however, immediately changed Mark's mind.

"You told me, you want to fuck me. "

His words was enough for Mark to remember his own neglected hardness, angrily asking to break free from the constraints of his pants and underwear. He was honestly just thinking about humping Donghyuck, or even just jerking off on his own, not wanting to impose on the younger, especially since he thought that the younger would be too tired to do more after his orgasm.

"Some other time, maybe? " he suggested.

Donghyuck shook his head. "I can go again. "

Mark quirked an eyebrow before licking his lips, watching closely as Donghyuck swallowed down nervously.

"Are you sure? "

Donghyuck nodded immediately. "There's lube and condoms on Johnny hyung's drawer. "

Some luck Mark had. Maybe Mark had to thank Johnny as well for providing the things that Mark didn't know he would need. But then again, he remembered that Johnny was still probably mad at him. Should he really touch his hyung's things without permission?

Screw it. Fuck now, worry about everything later.

Mark tugged on Donghyuck's shirt, the only article of clothings on the younger. "Off with this, " he ordered before scrambling off to towards Johnny's drawer and retrieving everything that they would need.

When he returned, Donghyuck was already fully naked and waiting for him, while pouting. Mark took his time to admire Donghyuck's body even if it wasn't really the first time he was seeing him naked. This, however, was the first time that he didn't feel guilty for staring.

Donghyuck never really had the penchant for working out, so Mark didn't really expect some well formed abs. It wasn't like Donghyuck needed it in order for Mark to find him sexy. Mark found him hot, along with flat stomach that Mark wanted to trail his tongue on.

"Don't you think you have too much clothes on? "

Only then did Mark realized the difference in their level of nakedness. Saved for his shoes, he still had everything on.

Chuckling, Mark moved to take his shirt off, while Donghyuck crawled on the bed to help him unbuckle his pants off.

He felt cold air blowing through his manhood as Donghyuck pulled down his pants to knees. He heard Donghyuck cursing.

"How the fuck do you plan on making that fit inside me? "

There was a bit of uncertainty on the younger's face as he shameless gawked in Mark's cock, subconsciously biting his lips in both hesitation and anticipation.

"Hey, I'm not that big, " he tried to sound modest about it, but in reality, Donghyuck's reaction was giving him a huge ego boost.

"Scared? " he asked causing Donghyuck to switch between looking at Mark's face and Mark's manhood while continuously abusing his lips with his teeth.

"You know we don't have to go all the way, right? " Mark reassured him, despite his own cock twitching in objection. "It's not a problem if you already want to stop here. "

But Donghyuck just shook his head. "No. I… I want this inside me." He gulped down before slowly, his hands reached out to hold Mark's cock.

It took all of Mark's self-control to keep himself from thrusting forward everytime Donghyuck would give his cock an experimental tug, all while he was looking up at Mark while gauging his reaction.

"You're doing good, baby. So good for me. "

He brushed Donghyuck's hair as he shut his eyes close and enjoy the younger's action.

"Hyung, do you want me to suck you off? "

Mark's eyes immediately snapped open and focused in Donghyuck's red and abused lips. He had always been fascinated by Donghyuck's lips, always staring af him, as pointed out by many fans on their fan-made videos. He really liked the shape and the plumpness that Mark had just recently confirmed to be full and very soft to kiss. There was nothing hindering him from desiring to see Donghyuck's lips wrapped around his cock as Mark fuck his throat. Nothing except the thought that he might not survive without cumming and he wasn't sure if he could still fuck Donghyuck after doing so. Besides, stuffing the younger's mouth with his cock would only muffle the younger's moan. Mark didn't want that. He wanted to hear him all the time.

Mark shook his head before gently prying Donghyuck's hand off of him, pushing the younger down until he was lying with his back flat on the bed.

Mark allowed his hand to familiarize themselves on Donghyuck's body, caressing and rubbing at his soft skin. This was enough to make Donghyuck's breathe hitch, already sensitive even at the lightest touch.

It wasn't long before Mark's lips began to join in the the mix, trailing kisses from Donghyuck's lips, to his cheeks, neck and collarbones, randomly sucking on the younger's shoulder and marking him.

His lips continued to create a downward trail, until it finally reach one of Donghyuck's nipples, blowing hot air against it before playing it with his tongue. This immediately caused Donghyuck to gasp loudly, hand immediately burying on Mark's hair.

"Hyung! "

He didn't let the other nipple feel neglected as he began playing it with his other finger. This, in turn made Donghyuck's grip on his hair tightened as he let out another moan.

"Hyung, ah… more! "

Mark decided to switch up one time and took the other nipple inside his mouth as his finger played with the other. Satisfied with how wrecked Donghyuck already looked just by playing with his nipples, Mark's mouth continued to go down, to his stomach, to his navel, until he finally reached the destination Where Donghyuck wanted to his mouth to be.

He decided to tease Donghyuck by purposely avoiding the latters cock, which was unsurprising hard again, and focusing on his honey thighs which deserved Mark's worship. Every bite and suck that would surely produce a hickey the next day illicited tiny whimpers from Donghyuck. Whimpers that transformed into delightful moans again when Mark's tongue finally gave his cock the attention it was begging for.

Mark began licking stripes on the sides, causing Donghyuck's hips to thrust forward. Mark quickly held them down.

Donghyuck wasn't really on the bigger nor the longer side, so it wasn't that much effort for Mark to fit him inside his mouth. When he did, Donghyuck let out a high pitch scream, before harshly pulling at Mark's hair again.

"Mark-hyung no! "

Mark immediately let go before looking up at Donghyuck to check on his reaction. Did he do something bad?

Donghyuck was heaving and trembling when Mark looked up to him, and it took him a while before he finally composed himself. "I… I'm going to come like that. I don't think I can go again afterwards. "

Mark sighed in relief before nodding understandingly. Right. They need to get down to business.

Mark got up from his position and began spreading Donghyuck's legs further apart before retrieving the bottle of lube he had place at the end of the bed.

"Ready? "

Donghyuck shut his eyes close and nodded.

Mark opened the lube and began coating his fingers. While he hadn't done this before to anyone else nor to himself, he had read enough to know that there was no such thing as too much lube, especially when doing it for the first time. He made sure to pour a generous amount.

Donghyuck jolted when Mark's cold and lubricated finger connected with his hole. "Relax, " he told him, using his other hand to rub Donghyuck's thigh.

"I'm pushing my finger inside now. " Donghyuck only nodded as he shut his eyes close.

It must have been the lube, but when Mark pushed one finger inside, he wasn't met with a single resistance. It was like Donghyuck's hole was sucking his finger like it belong there.

He looked up to Donghyuck to guage his reaction, only to see nothing but pure bliss on his face, his mouth slightly opened allowing tiny, satisfied moans to escape.

Mark thrusted his finger a generous amount of time before deeming the younger ready for another one.

When the addition of another finger was still not met restriction, Mark's head immediately came into conclusion.

"You've done this before, " he said, not in an accusing manner, but matter of factly.

"Huh? " Donghyuck opened his eyes slightly, lids heavy with desire. He looked at Mark, clearly not comprehending Mark's statement.

"You touched yourself like this before. Be honest. You did, right? "

Donghyuck let out an embarrassed squeal as Mark continued to thrust his fingers in and out.

"Hyung… ah… yes. I-in the shower."

"How often? "

"E-everytime I can. "

So that was why he was always hoarding the shower. Mark wondered how none of them ever heard, considering how loud he could get, but then he realized it must have been the water drowning out the sound.

"What were you thinking about? " he asked, moving his fingers like scissors in order to stretch Donghyuck.

"Hyung! "

Donghyuck whined, clearly not wanting to talk about the subject. But Mark was really curious. He was dying to know.

"What were you thinking about whenever you put your fingers inside you in the shower? What were you imagining? "

Mark rotated his fingers until he finally brushed against Donghyuck's prostate, causing the younger to yelp.

"Ah, hyung, yes! "

"You like that baby? " Donghyuck hummed. "Then answer me. I will only do that again if you'll answer me. "

Donghyuck whined pitifully, pushing himself on Mark's fingers to no avail. "Hyung, please? "

Mark just continued thrusting his fingers in and out, carefully avoiding to brush against Donghyuck's spot. "What were you thinking about Donghyuck? "

"Hyung, you! I was thinking about you! Hyung please, more! "

Mark looked up in surprise, temporarily going out of his rhythm before Donghyuck's whine convinced him to move again.

"Me? What about me? "

"Hyung, please. Don't make me say it! "

"Say what? How you fingered yourself at the thought of me? "

"Hyung! "

Mark was having fun teasing the younger, although clearly, he was in no position to judge, remembering how he jerked off just by the moans of someone who sounded very much like his dongsaeng. Still, it wouldn't hurt to tease him more about it.

"Do you imagine that it was my fingers plunging inside you whenever you do it on your own? "

"Y-yes hyung! " Donghyuck moaned as Mark brushed his fingers on his prostate once again.

"What else? " he asked, repeatedly abusing Donghyuck's sweet spot with his fingers. "What else do you imagine? "

By this time, Donghyuck was already an incoherent mess, and Mark was yet to fuck him properly. "Do you imagine my cock ramming inside your hole, fucking you until your knees give away? "

"Fuck hyung, yes! "

Precum began spurting out of Donghyuck's cock as Mark continued to fuck him with his fingers.

"Hyung, please! "

"Please what? "

"I… I want you to fuck me now! Hyung please! "

Mark gave him a few more thrust before finally pulling his fingers out, Donghyuck's hole gaping at the loss.

Mark like what he was hearing. The entire room was filled with the sound of Donghyuck's breath, and he was sure that it would only sound better as they continued.

Mark retrieved the condom and opened its wrapper with his teeth. He wasted no more time wearing it on his throbbing cock and coating himself with another generous amount of lube.

This was it.

"How do you want me to do this? "

"Hyung just fucking do it now! "

Mark chuckled. As much as he wanted nothing else than to give in to Donghyuck's desire, his pleasure was still Mark's top priority.

"Get on your knees."

He had read before that this position was less painful than the others during the first time, and while Donghyuck didn't outright tell him that this was his first time, Mark was assuming that the younger didn't made it pass solo fingering, yet. It was better to assume than to be out of control and be sorry.

Mark guided Donghyuck as the latter moved to get in position, his ass hoisted up, and his hole gaping, desperately waiting to be penetrated.

It was a sight to behold, more beautiful than Mark ever imagined.

"Hyung, hurry! "

Did Mark already mentioned that he liked Donghyuck like that? Needy. Demanding. Desperate. Mark didn't waste anymore time.

~

Mark could only wish he could record this, the audio at least. He wish he could record it, and listen to it over and over again in case something like this wouldn't happen again. He wanted a souvenir, some material that he could use in order to get off on nights when he badly needed a release. Because, damn, after this night, after listening to Donghyuck's sound as Mark's cock brush on his prostate, Mark was sure that not a single porn video could ever turn him on the same way, again.

He also wondered if there was a way that he could remember the tightness if Donghyuck's rim around his cock, as well as the vacuum like sucking that made it deliciously difficult for Mark to move. He had a feeling that he could come even without moving but then again, that would have been a waste of an opportunity.

What an opportunity.

There were a lot of time when Mark was honestly disgusted by some of the fans sick and disgusting antics. That video he watched on YouTube should have been included in that category, but then Mark couldn't help but be thankful to the owner of that video, for their efforts to find someone who would sound similar to Donghyuck.

It was through them that Mark was led into this situation, a situation that Mark never knew he really wanted.

His grip on Donghyuck's waist tightened as he pulled the younger to meet his thrust. Mark was sure that it was going to bruise in the morning but it wasn't like there was anything else that Mark could do. Their sweats making their touches a little slippery, making it hard for Mark to do his work.

Especially since he was doing everything on his own.

Donghyuck had long given up all efforts to meet Mark's thrusts, his forearms, already lost its strength to pull his upper body up and was just lying there uselessly as Mark fuck him through everything.

It wasn't like Mark was complaining, because maybe, he liked Donghyuck like that. A pliant sex doll who's allowing Mark to use him as he want.

The only thing that maybe pissed Mark off about the situation was that in that position, Donghyuck began biting his pillow whenever Mark would brush on his sweet spot continuously.

Oh no! But wanted those sounds! He wanted to hear those sounds! Donghyuck's moans were all his!

It might have been the little devil in him, because Mark never knew he had this cruel side of him. He had never thought he would reach the level of mean where he would grab a fistful of Donghyuck's hair, just to hold him up and stop him from muffling his sounds.

Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, Donghyuck moaned in pleasure, sending more blood to rush on Mark's cock.

"Fuck, do you like it when I pull your hair like this, Donghyuck-ah? "

Donghyuck only moaned louder in response.

So maybe Mark had discovered Donghyuck's masochism tendency, and was already thinking about ways to explore them. Wait, was that the reason why he would always try to piss Mark off to the point where Mark would retaliate by hitting him? (Lightly. Mark woul never hurt his donsaeng that way, unless the said dongsaeng beg him to.)

Mark's could already feel the familiar feeling irf warmth at the pit of his stomach. He was getting close.

He tried to quicken his pace even more, but their current position was making it difficult for him.

He wanted to hear Donghyuck's moans, but at the same time, he also needed both of his hands on Donghyuck's waist.

What should he do?

Donghyuck was also getting closer, as obvious by his incoherent whining that were mostly consisted of Mark's name. Asking him to do something was out of the option.

Mark pulled out, immediately missing Donghyuck's heat as he did so. The younger wasn't entirely different from him, though, for he was obviously disappointed at the sudden loss. But before he could even complain, Mark had already maneuvered him to lie on his back before entering him once again.

Donghyuck immediately wrapped his legs around Mark's waist as if scared of losing Mark's cock again, his fingernails digging small crescent on Mark's back as he arched his back at Mark's every thrusts.

So maybe Mark also discovered that he like this position more, and that he liked the way that Donghyuck was scratching his back a little more than necessary. He made sure to store that information for future use.

If there would even be a future use.

Mark's thrusts were beginning to go off rhythm, a sign that his orgasm was very near. Donghyuck was the same, especially since his cock was brushing against Mark's stomach as Mark abused his hole.

Finally, Donghyuck began to tremble underneath him, moans, transforming into broken whines as Mark felt the wetness pooling at his stomach.

It didn't take long before Mark exploded inside of Donghyuck, his spasms milking all of Mark's cum as Mark continued to fuck both of them through their orgasm.

It took a long time for both of them to recover, with Mark just absentmindedly leaving his marks on Donghyuck's necks, marks that would certainly cause trouble for their stylist.

Donghyuck's legs were still wrapped around Mark, keeping him inside despite his cock already getting soft. He obviously liked cock warming, a new discovery that Mark would definitely store for future use.

If there would be a future use.

"Are you okay, baby? " he whispered next to Donghyuck's ears making the latter shudder.

Donghyuck just hummed in response which one of his his hand pulled Mark's head closer to his neck. Mark complied by giving him feather-like kisses.

"Mark-hyung? "

"Hmm? "

"How did you go from watching my aegyo compilations to listening to my moans. Or rather, moans that sounds like mine. "

Mark chuckled. He wasn't sure when, but maybe at one point, he had told Donghyuck about what he had been up to, and why he had been acting that way in front of the younger. Because no, Mark didn't hate him. He was just horny for him.

"I was just curious, " he mumbled.

"And? "

"And what? "

"Which one is better? "

Mark's lips travelled from the younger's neck to his cheeks, until finally, Mark's own reached his lips. He could taste iron in the younger's lips, unsure if it was him or Donghyuck who had caused those cuts.

Finally, Mark pulled away from kissing him in order to properly answer.

"The real one. The real one is five hundred times better. "

"Would you like to hear it again? "

There was a glint of hope in Donghyuck's sleepy and tired eyes.

"I don't know? Only if I am allowed to listen to it again. "

Donghyuck tried to look nonchalant. "Yeah, sure. Only if you'll take me out on a date first. "

A date, huh? "Sure. Wherever you want. "

(When Mark had already cleaned and dressed both of them up, and when Donghyuck was already comfortably sleeping under his warm blanket, Mark received a message from Taeyong, asking him if everything was alright between him and Donghyuck and if it was alright for the members to come back to dorm. Mark smiled mischievously to himself before typing out a reply to their leader.

"Yes hyung, we finally made up. I guess you can say that we're so much better than before. "

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme love if you like this.
> 
> ▔□▔)/▔□▔)/▔□▔)/


End file.
